This invention relates to underwater oxygen-arc cutting systems.
One problem which faces divers when cutting underwater with an oxygen-arc cutting system is that they themselves can not control the knife switch that provides the electrical current to the underwater oxygen-arc cutting torch. It is controlled by personnel on the surface on the divers command via the communication system between the surface and the diver.
At times a diver is required to do cutting next to high pressure gas and oil lines of large diameter. If the diver were to fall and the tip of the cutting rod made contact with the lines with the knife switch closed his life would most likely be lost as well as lives of personnel on the surface.
Another situation is when a diver falls and gets between the ground cable and cutting torch with the knife switch closed, this is very dangerous to his life.
A problem that faces the diving industry is that underwater oxygen-arc cutting systems are limited to the depths of water they can be used because of the length of the electric leads from the surface to the work place underwater.
It is desirable therefore that a self contained underwater oxygen-arc cutting system be provided for divers and underwater remote operated vehicles.
One type of oxygen-arc cutting rod which is an aid to underwater oxygen-arc cutting systems is an ultrathemic cutting rod that can be ignited underwater as follows, with the oxygen valve on the oxygen-arc torch depressed the cutting rod is dragged across a striker plate that is attached to the ground cable. This process starts the cutting rod burning and it will continue to burn until the oxygen valve on the oxygen-arc torch is released. The ultrathemic cutting rod can be ignited by the electrical current from a welding machine, a 12 volt or 24 volt car or boat battery. The company that sells the ultrathemic cutting rods recommends using a knife switch with their system.
An object of this invention is to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages associated with underwater oxygen-arc cutting by providing a remote control valve that makes it possible to provide a self contained underwater oxygen-arc cutting system for divers and underwater remote operated vehicles.
A further object of this invention is to provide the means to use two different fluids at different pressures.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a valve that can be used underwater at any depth.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a valve that can be used underwater or above water.
For accomplishing these object a remote control valve according to the invention comprises a first fluid input port, a first fluid output port, a second fluid supply port, a second fluid output port, a normally closed two position spool valve with six grooves and a hollow center, for equalizing the pressure, and a piston, with an equalizing longitudinal passage therethrough, the piston being attached to the spool valve. The spool valve directs the fluid flow between the three ports in the center body.
The dual fluid remote control valve may be used for many purposes. One example is the previously mentioned oxygen-arc cutting system. In this system, the oxygen supply to the oxygen-arc cutting torch is connected to the first fluid inlet port at one end of the body and exits out through the first fluid outlet port of the body to the oxygen-arc cutting torch. The remote control valve may be operated with an oxygen-arc cutting system. After an air supply is connected to the second fluid supply port in the center body and the oxygen supply has been connected to the remote control valve and the oxygen valve on the oxygen-arc cutting torch is depressed, the oxygen flow moves spool valve longitudinally to the open position which permits the air flow to an air actuated electrical switch permitting electricity to flow to the cutting torch. The oxygen continues to flow through the first fluid input port of the front body to the first fluid outlet port of the center body to the oxygen-arc cutting torch and cutting rod. When the oxygen valve on the oxygen-arc cutting torch is released, the oxygen flow stops and the spool valve is returned to the closed position cutting off the flow of air to the air actuated switch and thus cutting off the electricity to the torch.